Invincibility
Invincibility, also called immunity, is the state of being immune from elimination. It is usually earned by winning a challenge. If the teams are still banded, then the whole team wins invincibility. If the teams are merged, the invincibility normally only goes to one person, with a few exceptions. Team invincibility Mostly, invincibility is obtained by a person, more than one person, or a team for completing their challenge(s) first, or by doing better than the other team. This may also lead to them winning a prize for their entire team. Erin's Total Magical Adventure *The Big Sleep - Gwen won invincibility for the Screaming Gophers by staying awake the longest after the Awake-a-Thon. *Dodgebrawl - Harold won invincibility for the Killer Bass by winning the final dodgeball round against Owen. *Not Quite Famous - Harold won invincibility for the Killer Bass for scoring them the most points during the talent contest. *Phobia Factor - Owen, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Lindsay, Trent, and Beth won invincibility for the Screaming Gophers for being able to face their fears and scoring the most points in the challenge. *Up the Creek - DJ won invincibility for the Killer Bass by pushing all the boats, as well as the Killer Bass campers in them, to the finish line before the opposing team. *Paintball Deer Hunter - Geoff, Bridgette, and Harold won invincibility for the Killer Bass for shooting more paintballs at the opposing team than the Screaming Gophers did to them. *If You Can't Take The Heat... - Geoff won invincibility for the Killer Bass by leading them to victory to get more points than the Screaming Gophers in the cooking challenge. *Who Can You Trust? - Gwen and Leshawna won invincibility for the Screaming Gophers for breaking the tie and winning against the opposing team. *Basic Straining - Gwen won invincibility for the Screaming Gophers by outlasting all other campers in Chef Hatchet's boot camp. *X-Treme Torture - Lindsay and Leshawna won invincibility for the Screaming Gophers by winning the moose riding challenge (Leshawna), and winning against Harold in the extreme water-ski challenge (Lindsay). Individual invincibility After the teams split in No Pain, No Game, Dial M for Merger, Niagara Brawls, Grand Chef Auto, You Regatta Be Kidding Me, and Hurl and Go Seek, Chris tells the contestants that the competition will have contestants only looking out for themselves. Thus, solo invincibility came into play. Everything from team invincibility tied in with this. The only difference was in winning solo invincibility, only the person that won it would be immune from being voted off and/or eliminated. Erin's Total Magical Adventure *No Pain, No Game - Leshawna won invincibility for herself by eliminating the other campers through dares and by beating Molotov in a log-rolling competition. *Search and Do Not Destroy - Heather won invincibility for herself by having an invincibility pass inside her treasure chest. *Hide and Be Sneaky - Leshawna won invincibility for herself by being able to hide from Chef without getting caught, and Heather won invincibility for finding DJ and Owen so that Chef could blast them. *That's Off the Chain! - Heather won invincibility for herself by crossing a finish line on her bike first. *Hook, Line, and Screamer - Gwen won invincibility for herself by accidentally confronting a real psycho killer, putting her life in danger. *Are We There Yeti? - Gwen and Heather won invincibility for themselves for beating Duncan and Owen back to camp. *I Triple Dog Dare You! - Gwen and Owen won invincibility for themselves by teaming up against Heather to make her lose a dare. Trivia *Courtney and Heather have won individual invincibility more times than any contestant, with five times each. *If one contestant individually wins invincibility, they also have the option to give it to another player. This has been mentioned many times, but has never actually happened. *The contestants who have won individual invincibility more than once are: **Courtney: Four times in Total Drama Action and once in Total Drama World Tour. **Heather: Four times in Total Drama Island and once in Total Drama World Tour. **Gwen: Three times in Total Drama Island, once in Total Drama Action, and once in Total Drama All-Stars. **Zoey: Three times in Total Drama All-Stars. **Alejandro: Once in Total Drama World Tour and once in Total Drama All-Stars. **Leshawna: Twice in Total Drama Island. **Beth: Twice in Total Drama Action. **Sierra: Twice in Total Drama World Tour. **Cameron: Twice in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. **Shawn: Twice in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. *Gwen has won invincibility for her team more times than anyone else, with nine wins in total. *Justin, Mal and Sugar are the only antagonists to not win individual invincibility. *Sierra is the first and only contestant to win solo invincibility but still be eliminated regardless, due to the Chris's decision. Category:Game elements